That's Not Why, I Promise
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: A continuation of the Emison scene from 7x10.


As the blonde kissed the brunette she felt a feeling she hadn't in years, those butterflies in her stomach that only appeared when she kissed her first love, and her only true love. But suddenly the brunette pulled away after just a few seconds.

"Ali, you're really vulnerable right now." As the words left Emily's mouth it felt like a stab to heart for Alison, it's not why she kissed the brunette. For years Ali hid her feelings and then let her feelings go and then once again hid them, but she felt that she could no longer hide them from the person she knew she would always love because after the recent events she realised that if something happens to Emily or herself because of A.D she doesn't want to have any regrets and not telling Emily how she feels about her and how she has felt for years would most definitely be her biggest regret.

"That's not why, I promise." Ali said trying her best to show Emily that it really wasn't because she wanted comfort. For a few seconds the brunette looked away considering what would happen if she kissed the blonde and let all of her feelings out. She looked back at the blondes bright blue eyes and as Ali leaned in the brunette couldn't help but close the distance.

As the kiss deepened Emily put her hand on the blonde's cheek and Ali put her hand on Emily's thigh. The movie that was playing in the background seemed to fade because the only thing that they cared about in this moment was each other.

After about 15 minutes Emily couldn't help but wonder what this was if it wasn't because she wanted comfort. As they pulled away the brunette looked into Ali's eyes and as much as she didn't want to ruin the moment she had to ask.

"Ali, what is this?" Emily asked in a much more serious tone than she intended. The blonde looked at the girl in front of her with a confused expression on her face but proceeded to answer anyway.

"I…I have always had feelings for you, Em. You know that I have and then I tried to hide them and avoid them after everything that had happened but I just can't anymore, I don't want to anymore." Ali said looking down and her lap in whilst a smile grew on Emily's face. After Ali got out of the hospital the girls became even closer than before and even though they were still extremely comfortable with each other they became more nervous at the same time, like those butterflies from their teen days when they kissed each other returned even when they were simply just sitting next to each other in silence.

As the blonde finally gathered the courage to look at Emily, Emily cupped Ali's face and kissed her with a smile on her face. When they pulled away Ali's face also formed a huge smile.

"I'm glad you finally said that, you honestly don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." Emily said mirroring the grin as she rubbed her thumb against the blonde's cheek. Ali only smiled and kissed Emily, again and again and again until they both fell asleep.

Emily woke up to the sound of police officers outside Ali's house, as she looked down she saw the blonde peacefully sleeping on her chest and they only thing she could only do was smile because she was finally fully happy for the first time in forever simply because of one very special person.

1 AND A HALF YEARS LATER

Emily had never been so nervous in her life, the amount of butterflies in her stomach had never been so high even when she was still a swimmer all these years ago getting scouted by her dream team. She knew she had nothing to be nervous about but even so she was terrified. She grabbed her keys, phone and a small box and out them in her purse before Ali walked out the bathroom.

"Ali, hurry up we're gonna be late." Emily shouted as she sat on their bed.

"One minute." Emily threw herself back and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down, she breathed in and out deeply which helped until she looked up.

"Hello, you coming?" Emily slowly looked Ali up and down at which Ali only smirked at.

"Wow." Was the only thing that could leave Emily's open mouth. The short, tight black dress fit Ali perfectly in all the right places, the blonde curly locks fell perfectly and her make-up highlighted her bright blue eyes which made Emily weak at her knees.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ali said as she handed her hand to Emily to help her up. Emily was wearing a low cut, cold shoulder, tight black dress.

"How about we just stay home?" Emily asked before kissing Ali.

"As tempting as that sounds, I want to go out for our first proper anniversary." At Ali's words Emily groaned but followed Ali downstairs and into the car.

As they got closer to the restaurant Emily's butterflies returned even stronger. As they walked into the restaurant Emily noticed one person who she most definitely did not need in the restaurant when she was planning to propose to Ali.

Paige and Emily ended on a rough note. The day after Ali and Emily kissed Paige realised Emily had stayed over and told Emily what she had thought of Ali. A few days later Paige returned and her and Emily had fought again because Emily had enough of Paige bitching about Ali. That night Paige left Rosewood and hadn't been seen since until now.

"Em, it's OK. Don't let her ruin our night." Ali said rubbing Emily's arm. Emily nodded and followed the waiter to their table.

Their night was calm, they talked and laughed until their stomachs hurt but then suddenly Paige walked over.

"So I see you two finally got together," She said nodding towards them holding hands. "I'm _so_ happy for you." She said exaggerating her sarcasm. "I hope you live happily ever after, you deserve that since you're both exactly just like each other; just two bitches." Her finally words before walking away left Emily stunned, she had never seen Paige so horrible. Ali squeezed Emily's hand and brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Em, it's OK, don't think about her." Ali said giving Emily a reassuring smile.

"I know but if I hadn't left things with her like I did this wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologise for, we've all left things on a bad note with many people in our lives. It's OK." Emily smiled.

"How about we go for a walk?" Emily asked knowing she could no longer ask her question in the restaurant after what happened.

"Sure."

Ali and Emily ended up walking to the park which had the kissing rock and Emily knew that was the perfect spot for her to propose. Once they got to the kissing rock Ali let go of Emily's hand and walked round it so see if the heart with their initials inside of it that they spray painted on the rock years ago was still there. Once she found it under all the layers of spray paint she bent down to touch it and a smile automatically. Emily walked over to the rock and sat down on it across from Ali and also smiled at how happy that memory made both of them.

"I can't believe it's still there." Ali said now sitting beside Emily but still touching the paint. Emily pulled out the small box whilst Ali wasn't looking and got down on one knee which caught Ali's attention. A very confused look came over the blonde's face.

"Ali, I have loved you since we became friends all those years ago in high school and my love has only gotten stronger since then. When I left for California I realised that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't live without you and so I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alison DiLaurentis, will you marry me?" Emily asked with a tear falling down her face.

Ali could barely get the word out through her tears but she managed. "Yes!" she said with the biggest smile Emily has ever seen on her face. At the sound of the short word Emily released a sigh of relief. The brunette put the ring on the blonde's finger and kissed her. The blonde put her hands on Emily's soft cheeks and smiled as she kissed her. Once they pulled away they still kept their foreheads touching.

"I love you so much, Emily." Ali said with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face.

"I love you so much too." Emily said with a slight giggle and with that the two of them left and begun planning their wedding which they already knew would definitely happen in Paris.


End file.
